Avenger time
by Insanity-is-easy
Summary: When Jenny, a sassy, bad*ss and intelligent teenager is recruited by SHIELD to be an Avenger and to fight against Loki, sh*t will go down and it 'aint going to be pretty.
1. Chapter 1

**I definitely don't not own nothing...**

**So this is my new story please review...or flame...or anything really, Hey its a free country!**

Chapter 1

I am Jenny and I am awesome. I enjoy long romantic walks to the fridge and my iPod is my life source. That's how I introduce myself to anyone- Normally, but I don't really do normal.

I sat on the side of the highway, my hair blowing in the late summer breeze while wearing my short shorts and my ACDC t-shirt. I was trying to hitch a ride back to New York... Well trying was the operative word. In short it wasn't working, people were just not working for me today. I was getting pissed and shoved my earphones in and ignored the world.

15 fucking minutes later some seedy old dude pulled over in a chevy and leered at me with his dull grey eyes "lets go somewhere quieter so you can do some of your work," I rolled my eyes, should've listened to yo mamma when she said never hitch a ride when you look like a hooker. Brilliant. "How 'bout no?" I grinned and less than a minute later I was driving down the road in the beat up Chevy belting out highway to hell and nodding my head to the beat.

I probably should explain that the reason I don't do normal is well... I'm not. I am human- i think but strange stuff happened and now I'm not too sure anymore. Oh yeah and I got fucking kidnapped when I was little. That kinda ruined the mood, ahh well.

….…...

"Sir, she has been located,"

"Bring her in then, Coulson."

...

I 'parked' the car into the side of a tree and continued to my apartment on foot. I lived alone I had since I was little: no parents, no family, no home. I was alright though, I survived I ate what I found and I didn't pay rent because my apartment was basically slum conditions and I wasn't exactly living there legally.

Right well I know what you're thinking- that I am some goth emo Chav idiot who can't do simple multiplication and is going to have a car crash of a life being a dealer or something, but I'm not. I'm really not.

I am seventeen years old and I have never been to school. Shit happened when I was young and I'm still feeling the repercussions now. That's just like my luck isn't it? Some fucked up dictator thinks my life would be better with a little more disaster and it happens almost instantaneously.

I was currently sitting on the old in my room, thinking. I did this a lot especially when I was bored. I pulled out my crappy old laptop and opened it while my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten in a few days and I was begging to get kinda peckish. _I'd kill for a big mac...mmm... _My brain was annoying me. It always did when I was bored out of my puny little mind. I flicked through my newsfeed and grinned at the headline: **Mystery hacker breaks white hours security. **I laughed. Mystery hacker my ass! That's what I did last Saturday when the time passed slowly. It had only taken three days longer to break into stark towers security system and they still hadn't noticed!

I kicked off my converse and plugged my iPod into my ears with the sound on full. Laying back on my bed, I closed my eyes losing myself in a particularly good remix of some of my favourite songs.

...

COULSON POV

I didn't know what I was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. The agents from shield backed me up as I walked into the squalid building eyeing an open door which we would inevitably find the girl behind.

When I first saw her in person, I was shocked. I'd read her file but it had left a lot to the imagination. Someone had coded the majority of information so not even director fury could a access it and yet he still wanted her on the team of superheroes.

She didn't notice when I first entered and she appeared to be sleeping. Her chest was rising and falling gently while her hair fell around her head perfectly. She had a side fringe and she looked so small and... Fragile. Her clothes revealed a lot of her scarred flesh but even with the wounds she looked beautiful.

When I finally moved my eyes back to hers I realised her eyes were open.

She wasn't sleeping.

Shit.

...

Jenny POV

"The fuck are you?!" I shouted when I noticed the suited man in my doorway.

"I am agent Coulson and I'm here to discuss possible employment for you. You see-"

"Dude, I don't wanna job. I'm fine where I am thanks, don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I was slightly angry I always was when the men came for me. They always thought they knew what was best for me which they didn't by the way.

"It's not exactly a decision you are free to make, it's more of a demand..." I just laughed mercilessly at his answer. "The world is In danger. Everyone will die and cities will fall,"

"Sounds like a party," I smirked.

"We can keep the authorities away from you, we can hide you and we can create an identity for you. A fresh start. A clean slate. "

"Get out." I said, glaring at the man, there would have undoubtably be more outside.

"We thought that's what you would've wanted..." He trailed off while I smirked.

"Get out, or see me strip. I need to change and pack a bag- I don't know where I'm going." The man- Coulson- blushed slightly and turned to leave. "Be outside in 10. I'll be waiting to escort you to the jet."

Over half an hour later I strolled downstairs wearing my blood red DM's, black skinny jeans and my tattered Greenday hoodie. I looked fucking awesome! I applauded myself mentally for my brilliant fashion sense.

"What took you so long?" One of the junior agents asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, I am just too fucking awesome to keep to time limits. Don't judge!" The agent glared. I bowed. Infect I wasn't too sure what had taken me so long. I had only packed one rucksack which had my laptop, straighteners, clothes and my iPod in, so pretty much made up excuses about what I had been doing.

"So where are we going?" I asked Coulson.

"Shields helicarrier, with the other Avengers-"

"Fuck me! No way! I'm an avenger now? Sweet!" He just chucked and nodded his head.

"Wait! How do you know about the initiative? It's supposed to be top secret."

"The encryption could have been more difficult if it was that important..." He shook his head and started typing something into the laptop on his knee.

"So...are we there yet?" I asked quietly.

"Not even close." He muttered

"Urgggghhhh, wake me up when we're there" he looked at me questioningly while I lay across the seat and drifted off into a deep slumber with my earbuds still blasting out music.

**It was a bit short but, YOLO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I was awakened by Cold fingers gently pressing against my neck and before I had even opened my eyes, I had pulled out my knife from my shoe and held it up to attack. So pretty much I was a fricken ninja.  
I scanned my eyes around the room very quickly and observed that Coulson had moved into the front section of the 'plane' we were in and kneeling in front of me was a slightly tanned man in glasses who was breathing slowly with his eyes trained on mine..  
"Who. Are. you." I demanded  
"I-I'm Doctor-" he stuttered alarmed,  
"Stupid question. I know who you are I broke into SHIELDS secure files. You're Doctor Banner. You exploded into a giant green rage monster and killed hundreds of people while destroying half of New York. You also killed my cat." I stared at him right in the eye and he tried to avoid my gaze.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't..." He trailed off his sentence and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Chill, dude, it's all good. The cat hated me anyway and the New York thing? People will get over it. It was pretty fucked up but downright awesome! It was like watching a superhero movie, but I didn't know who was the good-guy." I smiled slightly and put away my gun, swung my legs around so he would have somewhere to sit and extended a hand for him to shake. "The names Jenny, you?"  
"Bruce," he said shaking his head and smiling slightly. "You're not afraid of me." He said. It wasn't a question. "I'm afraid if a lot off things, some middle aged dude with a doctor Jekyll and mr Hyde complex isn't about to scare me off." He chuckled quietly and I smiled slightly "I am curious though," I started, "what's with the poking in the neck and shit? I nearly ninja'd out on you" he looked serious again,  
"You hadn't moved in a while and well... It wouldn't have taken much for SHIELD to have poisoned you, I mean I wouldn't have put it past them. What I didn't expect was you to wake up so quickly and pull out a knife!" I looked down and blushed slightly  
"Trust issues daddy-o" I grinned and the transport-y plane-y thing we were in began its descent. I guessed we were there. The conversation stopped there so I tried to ignore the world by playing on my iPod.  
"DIE YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING PIG!" I screamed. I usually got carried away while playing in my own little world and my mental filter wasn't exactly brilliant.  
I looked up from my mental musing to see Coulson, Banner, a ginger who I assumed had been flying is here and a shitload of SHIELD agents looking at me dubiously. I made a squeal of surprise and tried to cover it with a cough. "Angry birds." Hoping they wouldn't think I wasn't mentally stable, but then hey I wasn't and since when had i ever cared anyway? I picked up my bag and walked out onto a bigger shippy thing with my head held high.

...  
BANNER POV  
the girl was strange. Her actions showed that. and the way she spoke. It was like she didn't care for what was happening, that her world being turned upside down didn't matter to her. She only had a small rucksack of possessions- clearly she wasn't rich, but even with the hardened shell from living on the streets she held her head up high, smiled and held a childish glint in her eye.

When I first boarded the quinjet I was shocked to see someone so young embroiled in shields work but after a few seconds i realised she was probably a better bet to survive than most the other nameless agents. Her skin was covered apart from her face, neck and hands but even them were covered in faint scars, criss-crossing against her flesh. She was a fighter and she god damned knew it.

She was also strange because not only did she know who I was, but she knew what I had done and had not been afraid. She talked to me like I was her equal, not a beast or something to be experimented upon. She was not afraid and I respected that. I respected her.

There was something behind her eyes though, it wasn't even fear, more an unease or distrust. She was obviously bold and loud but I wondered if there was something more to her. Maybe it was the slight flinch when there was a noise too shocking or the way she sat up pin straight, she didn't trust people easily, that at least was obvious.

...  
JENNY POV

I was sitting in solitary confinement on the helicarrier. I know what your thinking, I did not kill anyone, I didn't even knock anyone out! But, well... Basically, I didn't do well with doctors and when its SHIELDS protocol to health check everyone of its workers, things weren't exactly going to go smoothly. A doctor took my pulse and my skin started to crawl but when he pulled out some fricken massive needle of doom I flipped out and... Ended up in solitary confinement. Yay for me.

I sat on the awkward bed thing humming along to some monotonous tune in my head. This continued for hours and I'm pretty sure the guard was close to suicide by the time I was half way through Friday, Rebecca Black. I grinned at that thought, I could talk people to death and now all I had to do was sing!

The time carried on like this for ages before Some dude with an eyepatch came in and told me to suit up and save the earth.

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO! Wait, what? Suit up?" I was kinda distressed as the man who was apparently called 'fury' pushed me into a quinjet with no windows and threw a bag in with me.

I had already been briefed on the situation which basically boiled down to a nutter with a big stick stealing some glow in the dark space cube of doom and then parading around Stuggart, Germany, looking for some iridium. Fun times. Apparently it was my job to beat the crap out of this Loko dude with the 'Captain' who I had no idea who the flip he was and then I would be on my merry way.

...  
STEVE ROGERS

I had been called in to fight for my country against a dictator...again. Only this time, I was in a different world. People where in space for gods sake and all I had done was slept, while Peggy aged, while my comrades died, while the war was fought.

I apparently had someone to fight beside me against this new threat, but I hadn't seen anything of them by the time I had arrived, so I would stand alone.

...  
JENNY POV

When they said I had to 'suit up' I was expecting armour or bulletproofs or chainmail for fucks sake, not THIS.  
I was going to kill fury. I spoke into the thingy in my ear, "Yo bitch," I greeted the man in question, "Since when was it your job to pimp out agents?" I looked down at what I was wearing , a skin tight cat suit, with holsters at my thighs for my guns. The zip didn't go all the way up because... Fury may not have got my measurements exactly right... And my boobs were slightly too big but damn! I did look hot.

I took the no reply that Fury had ignored my comment so after the quinjet landed I walked out into a crowded square of people. After about a minute the quinjet had gone and I caught sight of the space dude I had to take down, the only down side was that he had a ninja knife-stick in someone's eye. Gross, I know.

Multiple apparitions of the man appeared around us all and everyone grouped together. He commanded everyone to kneel and after a few seconds everyone crawled to their knees staring up at the man with wide eyes. I went with them, trying to seem inconspicuous. The man now dressed as a fucking grasshopper, was ranting about how the human race craved subjugation and how we would always kneel when an elderly man rose from the crowd. "Not to men like you," yes! Go grandpa! This was epic! The two men exchanged words with no love lost and Space man lifted a sceptre towards the older dude."Look to your elder, make him be an example to you all," just as the man was about to be splattered, a red, white and blue blur popped down from the sky and god! He had muscles! His face wasn't too shabby either! I decided now would be a good time to let myself be shown.

"You fucking tourist!" I shouted, while rising from my knees "You come here and think you know everything, ordering everyone around! Well- news flash man, this isn't a dictatorship, this is a free country and people can and will do what they want! You can't force people to kneel, because guess what, they'll just get up, stronger, braver, and next time- and there will be a next time, you won't be able to hold them back!"

"Child, you have spirit but it is the unspoken truth in your species, to crave being ruled over by a higher power. However you defy my rule and therefor will be obliterated." He said, lifting his spear.

"Dude, you ain't a higher power, your preaching to a German crowd in English, they can't understand a word of what your saying! All they can see is some grasshopper getting freaky around them!"  
With every few words I took a step forward through the crowd, closer to Loki. The American flag, whom I assumed was 'captain' was mirroring my movements, he had obviously been told he would have been having assistance I was now infront of the alien, the captain behind him and I was feeling cocky,

"Fists up, let's go a few rounds," I said looking into his eyes.  
"I care not that you are young, I will fight you as if you are a worthy enemy!" I was fed up of this bullshit and I pulled back a fist and let it fly into his face. The snap I heard was very rewarding as I broke his nose.

Captain looked shell shocked I mean I knew it was startling, seventeen year old girl fights villain but still this was 21st century America, you weren't allowed to be a sexist prick anymore, it was against the law.

Loki had stayed in his feet but his attention had been diverted to the skies were some kick ass music was coming from namely the iron man suit- great Stark was here to party.

He landed pointed his guns at loki for a bit before his space armour dissolved into nothingness and Stark greeted the man onmy left.

"Captain" stark said nodding slightly.  
"Stark," Cap said acknowledging the slightly shorter man.  
At this point in their intriguing conversation they both decided to turn to me. "Random kid from the street," stark said "Hi," I looked at them both slowly before staring straight ahed and uttering the best sentences ever:  
"My bitches, I am Jenny and I am awesome. I enjoy long romantic walks to the fridge and my iPod is my life source. Also, Stark I can kill a man in seven point three six seconds so if I were you I would stop staring at the rack and pay more attention to the face. Understand? Good, now I'd find chocolate for me before I Start to PMS And accidentally take out half of Europe."

I was quite proud to see that the captain had gone bright red and was staring directly at his shoes whereas Mr Stark was eying me, looking impressed.

Less than a few minutes later we were all in a quinjet with Loki strapped in. I had my head resting on his shoulder because I was damn tired while he had his eyes trained on the other side of the ship and the two other men were looking at me as if I was a psychopath.

How wrong they were, I am a sociopath.

**So chapter number two! It took a while to update but my iPod practically killed itself and I had a Latin GCSE which I completely forgot about so yeah... Sorry!**  
**I love everyone who reviews or follows and I have a rough Idea of how the story is going to pan out but if anyone wants to give me ideas, they are very welcome!**

**Also has anyone seen Iron Man 3 or Star Trek Into Darkness? Literally my two fave films ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shut up you complete moron!" I screamed at loki, he was attempting to speak or make me move but even though it was very uncomfortable I knew my "trusting" behaviour set him on edge so I stayed still.

He fell quiet and silence reigned over the entire jet. It was awkward and obliged to make conversation. "So, cap, who are you?" I asked rather politely.  
"Captain Rogers, ma'am," he stated and bowed slightly. I simply raised one eyebrow.  
"Did yo mamma call you that or d'you have a real name?" I inquired while Stark stood at the side snickering at my sass. "Steve," he said "Steven Rogers." My mouth fell open slightly. "OMFG! Your joking! When I hacked into shield I found everyone's file but I thought you were still on ice! I mean, wow! I read all the comic books and my parents tried to make me watch the news reels but I couldn't be bothered 'cause they were damn boring!" I ranted, turning slightly blue from lack of oxygen.

"Do kids these days ever shut up?" Asked stark teasingly. "Not really no." I deadpanned. "But you know Capsicle, you were more interesting when I was younger, now I know you were basically put on super steroids and it kinda ruined the whole 'hero' vibe." This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.  
Ignoring my last statement he am said, "your parents, so, do they know what you're doing here?" He nodded at loki while I shook my head, No, they did not. "Don't you think you should-"  
"Tell them?" I cut him off. "I was kidnapped and tortured because I was different and once I finally got my shit together and escaped they tracked me down and forced my to watch as they beat my mother and father to death, so if I were you I would stop the perfect 'concerned citizen' act and leave me the fuck alone!"  
I didn't know what I was feeling. I was angry, yes, but sometimes I think I just owed myself a teenage temper tantrum. It was fun.

"Definitely PMS." Stark stated and I gave him my very best I-will-fuck-you-up glare and threw my shoes at him while he chuckled. "You've got a temper on you kid, I like you." I smiled angelically "I like me too,"

During the time I had taken talking, thunder was crackling and a storm had swept through the lands. My cushion AKA Loki tensed and I sat up straighter, still leaning the majority of my weight on him.  
"What's up? Scared of a little thunder?" Asked Steve.  
"I'm not overly fond of what goes with it," replied Loki as he gently pushed the bottom of my spine away from his body so I was sitting next to him. Cap gripped his shield, Stark's face plate went down and I tied my hair back in a messy bun and stood.

It only took a few seconds but within that space of time, some blonde dude got inside of the quinjet grabbed Loki and exited again all without being caught by the tree of us. I didn't really think about it as I jumped from the jet and I heard Stark do the same. I assumed the Captain was coming too.

Stark made it down first and by the time I had landed with a swift roll, he and the newcomer, obviously an asgaurdian from his attire, were in mid-battle. I didn't know what to do so I just sort of stood there, behind the tree line and watched the events unfold, noting each persons attack strategies.

It was only a minute or so later when Steve joined the fray and at first he attempted to halt the fight, but later resorted to acting in the defensive. I walked slowly into the clearing where the boys were fighting and I knew each if them could see me but they weren't paying me any attention. I waved my arms abut and got bored so I sat cross legged in a fallen tree singing quietly to my self.

What happened next was absolutely terrifying. The asgaurdian lifted his hammer and let it fall on Caps vibrantium shield. The effect was instantaneous. There was a roar in my ears and I flew back into the forest and everything faded to black.

COULSON POV

The Avengers, Earths salvation had been fighting each other in some god forsaken forest. They were all aboard the helicarrier now, all but one. Jennifer wasn't here. After the collision of Captain America's shield and Thor's hammer, everyone in the vicinity was blasted backwards. Thor was safe due to his alien state as was Rogers with his accelerated healing. Even Stark was inside his suit which sustained most the damage from the blow. Everyone was okay apart from the youngest avenger.

Jennifer, being the lightest would have been blown further back into the forest than the rest, but with her being so human, it was a possibility that she hadn't survived. We didn't know though. We hadn't found her body.

Shield had search teams searching the forest for a body, vapour used remains, anything at all which might give us some clue as to what had happened to her.

I was currently in the main room of the helicarrier with Director Fury and the team if avengers. Tony was looking at the tech and discussing it with Banner while Captain sat at the table with his head in his hands. A death was hard to take, no matter how long you had known the individual in question, but when there was an argument to be made for whether your actions were the cause of the death, it must be horrible Watching the security tapes of the cell containing Loki was Thor, the asgaurdian with the hammer.

The mood was somber and even Tony's jibes fell in deaf ears. We were all currently waiting for Fury to give orders, Miss Romanoff most of all. She was close to Barton, they had fought together so many times and they trusted each other- something near unheard of with spies. She carried on though, helping the tracking team find the cube and therefore the Hawkeye.

"Why would he need iridium though?" asked Banner bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"It's a stabilising agent. He's going to build another portal, like what the big guy said, to bring in an army of aliens and march them to earth." Stark was a pain but a crucial part of the team, he was needed more than most people in the room an he knew it.

The conversation continued but less then 10 minutes Later the security lights blared. "Sir we have a security breach in the lower decks. Whoever it is they're coming this way." Agent Hill stated to Fury. "How many?" He asked without moving an inch.  
"Just one, an individual, a foot soldier or scout perhaps." A younger agent announced. "Maybe one of Loki's mind control subjects?"

"Let them come, one man against an assault force? Not good odds." Fury said while everyone in the room tensed and turned towards the door. The panic button had been pressed and the security around Loki's cell had doubled.

The door slid open and in walked Jennifer. What the hell.

...  
JENNIFER POV

the door did some weird thing and opened. There was a series of gunshots and I ducked into the corner. Once they had stopped shooting mindlessly I pranced out of my hiding place. "Miss me much?" I laughed at the look on their faces.

"The fuck, kid!" Shouted stark while I smirked, "I was planning your funeral and everything!" I raised an eyebrow "mentally anyway. It might still be on." He said gesturing to my forehead. "That don't look too good,"

I grimaced. I knew I looked bad, better than I did but bad. Apparently, I had hit my head when I landed and had a large cut across my head and many smaller scratches across my body. The suit I had been wearing was torn and ripped, about an inch away from being extremely embarrassing. I wasn't even wearing shoes. The shield issue boots I had been wearing had pretty much burnt away the soles from the friction so I had taken them off and walked barefoot.

Doctor Banner approached me slowly with his hands out. I knew some basic psychology and I knew that action was meant to put me at ease, that he thought I might be in shock and needed immediate medical and mental assistance.

"I don't do well with doctors, Brucey," I smiled "I'm fine anyway, ill stitch it and it'll be alright in the morning, I bleed more than most, it's probably not as bad as it looks," he was now stood about two foot infront of me and his eyes were looking straight into mine. "All the same I'd feel better if a qualified medical professional took a look at it, you could have concussion or something." I shook my head.

"I'll freak on you!" I said and he seemed to get the picture as he backed off but I saw him throwing concerned glances my way every now and again.

We were only at the main room for about an hour before we were lead off to our designated rooms. The Avengers, including a woman called Natasha who was apparently the Ginger all had rooms on the same corridor, with the lad for Tony and Bruce stationed at the end.

I headed off into my room and my bag had already been placed at the foot of my bed. After a shower I stitched my wounds and pulled on my pyjamas so I could crawl into bed. It was the best bloody bed I've ever been in and I literally fell asleep in seconds.

...  
I woke at 5.30 like I did every morning- without an alarm I may add- because my brain just did that shit. Awesome sauce. I pulled on my 'slut' shorts again and an oversized band hoodie and my old beat up converse and headed out into the corridor.

I heard talking coming from the lab at the end of the corridor so I headed down there to find some actual people. I walked in to find Tony and Bruce tapping away at some screens. Bruce was tracking the origin of a gamma frequency to trace the Tesseract but what Stark was doing interested me more. He was trying to hack into shield. Lol.

"Yo yo, Science Bros!" I grinned. They both turned, minimised their screens and relaxed a little when they saw it was me. Tony sat on the table top and stared at me for a bit, "Hi?" I said.

"Science bros? Really kid? I thought you had class... I'm disappointed." He smirked.  
"Yeah, I don't really do much else - disappointment and despair's my middle name." I smirked back "and why are you trying to hack shield." His face paled slightly and Banner looked down. "I don't trust Fury, never had, never will. He's too..." He made some weird facial expression and I got the picture. "Can't get in though, it's like some outside hacker has set up a firewall around the system, they're keeping the information theirs, making it unique ensuring that it can be sold on to other country's. Basically the US is fucked. Lucky I exist though, JARVIS will break down the wall in half an hour at most." He grinned and turned to his computer.

"You might wanna stop, good sir!" He looked at me confused. "The code, the hack will transfer into the machine which succeeds in breaking the wall, rendering it unusable and destroying the information."  
"No offence kid, but why don't you go play with the duplo and let the big boys take over."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I scoffed, "I'm the hacker. I built the code. You got all the information right apart from one thing. I won't sell it. It's more... Security, insurance. No one will kill the one with all the cards."  
"Well I didn't expect that... Prove it." So I did. It only took forty seven seconds for me to enter the override code and free Shields files. Now all stark had to do was hack shield normally. Simple.

"Your a genius." He said walking behind me smirking. "Blueberry?" He asked and I accepted. Inside I was fangirling so much! I had just been called a genius by Tony freaking Stark. Best day ever.

He started up his algorithm to hack shield which I could have done but my laptop was in my room and I couldn't be bothered to go and get it and I high-gives him and Bruce. We were about to continue with science but we were interrupted by cap walking in.

**I didn't like this chapter as much as my others but I had another GCSE I forgot about so... Yeah.**

**I also worked out that this fanfic is going to be really REALLY long :)**

**please review! You can flame if you want, it's a free country, just give me feedback! :D**

**until the next one x**


End file.
